Omegle chat with me as Sherlock
by Cas Novak Winters
Summary: Omegle chat with me as Sherlock, bit of Molly/Sherlock not my usual pairing but oh well! please read! this was written with RiverSongobsessed :D


**A/N this was a conversation on omegle that I really liked so here it is, btw I don't own Sherlock. if the person who wrote this with me sees this, please pm me, you're a really good writer ^^**

**Stranger:** "Hello Sherlock." Molly said sweetly trying to hide her red eyes as he walked into the morgue.

**You:** "molly" he said, brushing past her.

**Stranger:** Molly winced slightly as he brushed against the burns she was concealing underneath her top.

**You:** Sherlock notices and stared at her for a second, collecting data in his mind palace "what happened?"

**Stranger:** "What do you mean?" She asked hoping he was talking about the corpse in front of them.

**You:** "molly, don't try to be vague, I mean what happened to give you those burns that you are trying to conceal, I'd advise telling me the truth" he said in his baritone voice, a hint of curiosity in his pale eyes

**Stranger:** Molly paled slightly and swallowed thickly. "I slipped in the kitchen and my arm fell onto the cooker." She said leaving out the part that her current boyfriend had pushed her and held her arm down.

**You:** Sherlock's eyes turned into slits, now scrutinizing her fully. he walked around her, he stopped when he was back in front of her again. "you've been crying, more than what would be advisable if you just slipped, therefore some one must have pushed you, judging by the intensity of the burns they also held you're arm down, now considering that you don't live with any close relatives, it must be that new man i have been seeing lurking round barts" he deduced.

**Stranger:** Molly didn't say anythingbut looked down nervously and nodded.

**You:** Sherlock took this information in, going my johns advice on being more sensitive towards peoples feelings (not that he agreed to of course) he patted molly's un-scathed arm in what he thought would be a comforting way.

**You:** *by

**Stranger:** Molly chuckled and moved away. "I'm fine."

**You:** Sherlock, gave her a dubious look that said 'we both know you aren't, I just said it aloud' and turned to the deceased man lying on the table, his focus now completely on the jagged wound on the neck.

**Stranger:** Molly closed her eyes momentarily before walking towards him. "I'd say it was a glass puncture wound but there's no glass in his skin which there aught to be."

**You:** Sherlock nodded, "no it wasn't glass, it was a piece of sheet steel, there are tiny fragments at the crime scene, I just needed to see the wound closer to be sure." he said, something caught his eye on the table next to the body, "Whats that?"

**Stranger:** Molly looked at the table but frowned as she saw nothing of importance. "What's what?"

**You:** "What's that?" he said, pointing to the red stain on the side of the table. he looked at molly with almost widened eyes, not that she would notice the subtle change in his expression though.

**Stranger:** Molly turned away. "Her boyfriend had visited after Sherlock left the day before and thought she was cheating, he had smacked her head off the table as he hit her and she was shocked to find no bruise this morning. "Oh it'll just be something I spilled."

**You:** Sherlock abandoned the body to look more closely at the table, noting that the substance was in fact blood, he estimated that, due to the fact that molly was usually always here that it was her's and that it was about a day old which would mean that whatever had happened, happened after he left as he had spent most of the day in the morgue. "Molly, why is your blood on the table?" he asked, already suspecting what her answer would be.

**Stranger:** "It's fine I... I tripped."

**You:** "if you tripped, then why didn't you tell me that on the first place, no, you're lying again, and you didn't trip you were pushed or hit with some force"

**Stranger:** "Leave it Sherlock, please just leave it." She said as she saw the figure of her boyfriend at the door. She stepped away from Sherlock so as not to invoke his anger.

**You:** Sherlock noticed this and turned to the door where he saw the abusive boyfriend walk in, disguised anger on his face, Sherlock eyed him warily deducing if he would need to defend himself or even molly if it came to it. of course his face stayed blank as he thought this.

**Stranger:** Molly put on a fake smile as Luke walked in. "Luke? What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to sound nervous.

**You:** "Molly, who is that?"

**You:** sherlock heard him say

**You:** Sherlock noticed 'luke's' hands were curling in and out of fists.

**Stranger:** "He's just a friend." Molly explained quickly and stepped back slightly as Luke lent towards her.

**You:** "Molly would you pass that scalpel" asked Sherlock, he saw Luke turn to him, eyes filled with anger. the tension in the room was almost tangible but Sherlock just gazed at him coldly. "would you care to remove yourself from the building, you are disrupting my work" he said.

**Stranger:** Molly passed Sherlock his scalpel and stepped between the two men. Luke gripped her arm making her whimper slightly and took her to the side. "Please Luke I've told you, he's a friend, probably not even that a college, nothing else."

**You:** Sherlock heard Molly's sound of pain and Luke's growled words "you're cheating on me aren't you?" he calmly faced the other man, Sherlock was a good three inches taller so he was able to loo down at him in disgust. "I already asked you to leave, you are disrupting my work"

**Stranger:** Luke lent closer towards Molly and hissed in her ear. "Outside, five minutes." Before storming out.

**You:** Sherlock let a little contempt show on his face as he saw the other man retreat to outside of the morgue, he turned to say something to Molly but stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

**Stranger:** Molly was biting her lip nervously but as she saw Sherlock look at her she smiled. "Thank you."

**You:** Sherlock gave her a small smile but then said. "what will you say to him, he will just keep abusing you if you stay with him...not that it is any of my concern" he added quickly, turning back to the body he started prodding the wound thoughtfully.

**Stranger:** "I don't know I... I can't leave him."

**You:** Sherlock frowned at this. "why? it isn't like you are benefiting, being in his company, quite the opposite i think" he remarked, confused.

**Stranger:** "No I just, I can't alright please excuse me." She said and walked calmly after Luke hoping Sherlock would not follow and that her daughter was safe.

**You:** Sherlock saw the panic she was trying to hide in her eyes and as silently as he could followed her out, where she was standing with Luke, being the consulting detective he was, he got into a position where he was able to hear their conversation without being seen.

**Stranger:** "Where's Lilly Luke? Please I've told you he's just a college, he doesn't even see me as a friend." She said trying to stay calm.

**You:** Sherlock froze at the mention of Lily, Molly's daughter. He had deduced that Molly had a child but had never seen her, this was probably why.

**Stranger:** When Luke didn't say anything but tapped his cheek Molly lent up and kissed his cheek lightly before standing in front of him. "Please Luke, where is she?"

**You:** Luke's lips turned up into an ugly smile, Sherlock analysed everything about him, right down to what kind of dirt was on his shoes trying to deduce where the child was, this was better than any case Lestrade had for him. A small sense of duty to find Lily was implanted in his over crowded brain, probably John's influence rubbing off on him. Caring, who knew it would lead to the best cases?

**Stranger:** Molly's face creased in worry. "What have you done, where is she?"

**You:** Luke just grinned evilly. That's when Sherlock realised where she was and strolled over to the two people, "Well what have we got here, a case of kidnapping, isn't that interesting" he mused, a smug smile on his face.

**Stranger:** Molly looked up shocked as Luke's face turned to thunder. "It's fine Sherlock."

**You:** "No it isn't Molly, but it will be, this idiot couldn't hide a young child if he had help from Moriarty himself." he stated, seeing the anger flare in Luke's eyes, readying himself as Luke lunged at him, of course he dodged easily, smacking the back if his attackers head mockingly in the process.

**Stranger:** Molly watched Sherlock in shock and didn't notice Luke until she had been pushed to the ground.

**You:** Sherlock froze, eyes calculating as he saw Luke pin Molly to the ground a sharp piece of sheet steel pressed to the back of her neck. "Oh, you killed that man as well, didn't you" Sherlock realised, he saw Luke's jaw clench. "Don't move or I'll kill her" he glared at Sherlock.

**Stranger:** Molly stilled at Luke's words in fear. "Please tell me you didn't kill Lilly?"

**You:** Sherlock tutted, "of course he didn't Molly he's not that capable, he's hidden her in a warehouse 2 miles from here and don't worry, she has food there, relatively speaking she has been taken quite good care of" he said casually, Luke stilled at his words, face creased in confusion.

**Stranger:** Molly sighed in relief for a moment before stiffening as Luke pressed the sheet steel against her neck so that it cut the skin.

**You:** Sherlock's eyes narrowed as Luke pierced the skin on Molly's neck. Luke chuckled "but what makes you think i wont kill her" he said. Sherlock just smiled slightly. "oh you wont

**You:** , your hand is shaking, your breathing is coming in short gasps, you don't want to kill her, you don't have the nerve" he finished in a whisper

**Stranger:** Molly gasped as Luke pressed harder on her pale skin.

**You:** Sherlock, lunged at him, knocking into him with enough force to have the piece of metal skidding from his grasp, a short punch to the temple and he was unconscious.

**Stranger:** Molly gasped again as the pressure stopped and she sat up her head swimming as she saw her blood on her. She pressed down on the slit terrified.

**You:** Sherlock slowly got up, surveying his handy work, Luke was sprawled out on the rough gravel ground, he turned to Molly seeing the terrified expression on her face he held out a hand for her to take.

**You:** Sherlock phoned Lestrade, telling him that there was a murderer/kidnapper in the alley at barts, a short time later police cars came skidding round the corner and paramedics took care of Molly's wound quickly.

**Stranger:** Molly winced as they stitched her neck but refused to go into hospital. "I just want my daughter. She's only 10 months." She said her voice filled with concern

**You:** Sherlock made his way to the warehouse alone, he came back 5 minutes later awkwardly holding the tiny infant, gurgling happily in his arms, she had her mothers eyes and soft strands of wispy brown hair.

**Stranger:** Molly's face flooded with relief as she saw Sherlock with Lilly, she quickly took Lilly into her arms smiling contently as she saw that she was fine.

**You:** Sherlock stood there, wondering what to do when John came round the corner cursing at him for being so reckless, Sherlock just nodded his head in Molly's direction and John stopped seeing the baby laughing happily, back in her mother's arms.

**Stranger:** Molly had happy tears in her eyes as she rocked the child carefully no longer thinking of her burns or cuts.

**You:** John stood shocked then looked back at Sherlock, rueful smile on his face, "you do care don't you?" he said, Sherlock just looked innocently at him, "of course not John, I've told you before, caring is a weakness" John just laughed shaking his head "lyre" he mumbled. Sherlock chuckled.

**Stranger:** Molly came towards the two of them. She smiled shyly. "Thank you Sherlock, for doing what you've done today, you have no idea how much it means to me." She said and kissed his cheek lightly.

**You:** Sherlock felt a faint blush cover his cheeks and John laughed. "it was nothing" he muttered, walking off to see Lestrade who was cuffing the now conscious Luke and walking him to a police car.

**Stranger:** Molly blushed slightly as she heard John laugh. "Did I do something?"

**You:** John shook his head, "No Molly, I was just laughing at his reaction to caring" he explained. "So who's this?" he said tickling little Lilly, the baby squealed happily.

**Stranger:** Molly shifted Lilly to a more comfortable position. "This is Lilly, my daughter."

**You:** John smiled, "Didn't know you had a kid Molly, who's the lucky dad?" he asked, curiously.

**Stranger:** Molly bit her lip nervously. "It was a donor, all I know is that he had curly hair, a high IQ and was local. I had her before I met Luke."

**You:** John choked, there was only one person who fit that description that was local he turned to see Sherlock looking wide eyed at them. "Oh..." he said, the great Sherlock Holmes was speechless.

**Stranger:** Molly looked between the two men confused. "What is it?"

**You:** "Molly, you said it yourself, curly hair" he pointed at Sherlock "high IQ" he pointed at Sherlock again "local" he finished, at this point Sherlock was looking considerably pale, paler that usual that is.

**Stranger:** Molly's eyes went wide and she too went pale. "Oh god I... I swear I didn't know." She said blushing furiously.

**You:** Sherlock had the decency to look embarrassed as well "neither did I" he said, John looked back and forth between the two, then grinned "well congrats you two, you have a daughter"

**Stranger:** Molly blushed even more if that was possible and tried to see Sherlock's reaction.

**You:** Sherlock seemed to think for a minute, "well, this was an unexpected turn of events" he thought aloud, seeing Molly looking at him he said "Wonder how she'll turn out when she's older" and gave a small awkward smile.

The End!


End file.
